Serments et Deuil
by Elro
Summary: One shot. Réponse au défi du Poney. Eomer, une vie de guerrier remplie d'évènements...


_ONE SHOT._

_Le sujet est un défi du **Poney** : le moment le plus important de la vie de notre petit Eomer ! A chacun son interprétation, à chacun son plaisir d'écrire !_

_Je dédie ce petit texte à tous ceux du forum, avec mention spéciale à ma 'famille' et à ceux qui auront relevé ce défi. Et un millier de remerciements à **Ly** qui a bien voulu prendre de son temps pour corriger tout ça ! (et barbouiller mon document de rouge par la même occasion ! lol)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les visages étaient sombres dans la salle principale du Château d'or de Meduseld. Au milieu des tentures relatant les exploits et l'histoire du peuple Rohirrim, depuis Eorl, fondateur de la lignée royale, jusqu'à Thengel, père de l'actuel souverain de la Marche, des hommes se tenaient, debout et en cercle autour de leur seigneur, le Roi Theoden.

Celui-ci, le visage grave, demeurait silencieux devant la dépouille mortelle de l'un de ses plus fidèles compagnons. Eomund, Maréchal du Riddermark, était tombé lors d'une bataille contre les Orcs, aux alentours de l'Emyn Muil. Dans la salle, les visages des hommes étaient sombres. Il s'agissait en partie de proches, de la famille royale et de quelques cavaliers parmi les plus méritants de l'éored du déchu. Cependant, aucune femme n'était venue, jusqu'à présent, troubler le recueillement à la mémoire du défunt.

On avait envoyé prévenir Theodwyn du décès de son époux. La malheureuse femme était attendue pour procéder aux funérailles.

Pâle, les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle, à la santé si fragile, venait de recevoir un nouveau coup. La nouvelle l'avait ébranlée au plus profond d'elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Ailleurs, vraisemblablement sous le choc, elle s'était assise et fixait le vide sous le regard inquiet de deux jeunes enfants qui se tenaient par la main en attendant une réaction de leur mère.

Tous les deux étaient d'ores et déjà vêtus de leurs tuniques de deuil grâce à l'aide des suivantes qui s'activaient à présent autour de la jeune veuve. L'une d'elles faisait une lourde et austère tresse des longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient auparavant librement sur ses épaules tandis que les autres l'aidaient à vêtir sa robe de cérémonie malgré son effrayante passivité. Le noir rehaussait de manière considérable la pâleur de son visage et ses épaules voûtées trahissaient le poids du fardeau qu'elle devait à présent supporter.

Mécaniquement, elle se leva à la fin des préparatifs et prit le bras que son jeune fils lui tendait. Le visage impassible de ce dernier ne trahissait aucune des émotions qui le traversaient, mis à part son regard clair où des vagues de fureur déferlaient de manière continue quand il songeait aux meurtriers de son père. Eomer, fils d'Eomund, se jura de tout faire pour venger son père, le héros de son enfance. Le tragique évènement l'avait fait grandir. A onze ans, il se trouvait seul homme du foyer, responsable d'une mère désespérée et malade ainsi que de sa jeune soeur de quatre ans sa cadette qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Celle-ci tenait l'autre main d'Eomer et babillait joyeusement, inconsciente de la disparition de son père.

La cité entière était soumise à la tristesse. Bien qu'Eomund occupât la majeure partie de l'esprit de ces habitants, il fut loin d'être le seul à tomber sous les coups de l'ennemi. Quinze chevaux et dix sept cavaliers avaient rejoint le monde des défunts et allaient être placés dans leurs tertres familiaux respectifs. Néanmoins, chaque personne croisée s'inclina solennellement devant les trois endeuillés de la famille royale. D'un pas lent, Eomer conduisit sa mère et sa soeur aux portes du palais où le roi les accueillit. Prenant lui-même le bras de sa soeur Theodwyn, Theoden l'emmena auprès de la dépouille de son mari tandis qu'Eomer et Eowyn demeuraient au premier rang des hommes présents.

Et pour la première fois, une larme perla à ses yeux et alla s'écraser sur le visage désormais calme de celui qui fut le père de ses enfants, laissant un sillon dans la poussière. A l'aide d'un tissu humide, elle lava son visage, replaça les cheveux défaits parmi les longues nattes dans son dos et ferma les yeux gris de son époux. Puis, elle s'effondra au sol tandis que de jeunes suivantes se précipitaient pour l'aider.

La petite Eowyn sembla beaucoup plus touchée par le malaise de sa mère que par le corps de son père qui gisait près d'elle. Elle se serait précipitée à ses côtés si la main d'Eomer ne s'était refermée sur son poignet, son frère demeurant impassible malgré les nombreuses larmes roulant sur les joues de sa jeune soeur. Une parente du roi se précipita vers leur mère pour l'emmener loin de ce lieu, dans ses appartements.

D'un coup d'oeil à sa cadette, le neveu du roi lui fit comprendre que ce serait à elle qu'incomberait la lourde tâche de chanter pour escorter l'esprit de l'Ancien Maréchal jusqu'aux plaines verdoyantes. Ce qu'elle fit de manière honorable pour une enfant de sept printemps, seule devant les quatre cavaliers qui portaient le lit mortuaire tandis qu'Eomer ouvrait la marche derrière eux, aux côtés de son oncle et souverain, quelques pas devant le fils de Theoden, Theodred, âgé de vingt-quatre ans.

La cérémonie terminée, le retour se fit de manière silencieuse également, toujours bercé par la voix légèrement tremblante de la petite Eowyn qui fut laissée aux soins de sa gouvernante aux portes de sa demeure alors que le cortège continua pour revenir jusqu'à la salle principale de Meduseld.

Sous les regards attentifs des hommes présents, le jeune Eomer s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur de la Marche qui délogea de son fourreau de gemmes vertes Herugrim, son épée, et la plaça devant le visage de l'enfant. Celui-ci resta de marbre face à ce qui aurait pu être une éventuelle menace à sa vie et déclara d'une voix claire et forte.

"Moi, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, ancien Maréchal du Riddermark, jure de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour que justice soit faite et mon père vengé. Par delà nos plaines et nos collines, je poursuivrai sans relâche, quand mon heure sera venue, ceux qui ont osé apporter la mort sur notre peuple. Aujourd'hui, je suis le responsable du foyer de mon père et donc sujet à part entière du roi Theoden, pour lequel je me battrai quand il le jugera nécessaire. Sous ses ordres, je ferai couler le sang, galoper mon cheval, pour servir le royaume de Rohan." Après ses paroles, il embrassa la lame qui se tenait toujours devant son visage.

Le seigneur des lieux remit son arme à sa ceinture puis s'approcha de l'endroit où, peu de temps auparavant, reposait le corps d'Eomund et enfin se saisit délicatement de l'épée qui y était demeurée.

"Moi, Theoden, fils de Thengel, actuel souverain des terres rohirrim, j'accepte l'offre de ton service. Tu serviras ton peuple, le défendras et te battras pour lui chaque fois que je t'en donnerai l'ordre. Pour faire couler le sang, je te confie Gùthwinë, la lame qui aida ton père dans ses devoirs et qui, déjà, connut le sang et la gorge de nombreux ennemis. Je te la remets en échange de ton serment. Pour parcourir nos plaines, la monture du Maréchal Eomund, Justice, te revient de droit. Puisse-t-elle t'aider, elle et sa descendance, à poursuivre les ennemis de Rohan."

Il lui remit en main la bride du magnifique animal gris, paisible de par son âge. Eomer clôtura la cérémonie par ces paroles. "Puisses-tu dire vrai, Theoden-roi, que le sang coule par ma lame, poursuivi par mes sabots. Je mets ma vie et mon honneur au service du Rohan que je servirai, au dépend de ma vie s'il le faut."


End file.
